The Great Pyramids of Konoha
by Savvyofthemist
Summary: In a place that few people know about, there are three pyramids dedicated to the toad, snake, and slug. What do the sannin have to do to keep the pyramids from being destroyed? And why does it seem to tell part of their past?


Author's Note: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did, though.

Tsunade looked at the piece of paper that Jiraya had placed upon her  
desk. After a couple of minutes spent studying it, she finally asked  
the question that had been preying on her mind.

"What is this?"

"This," he said, with pride in his voice, "Is a map from an ancient  
place called Egypt. And in Egypt are three pyramids. And these  
pyramids are shrine to three holy gods." Here he paused for  
emphasizes.

"…Slug…snake…and…toad."

The first word was spoken in much the way that a prayer would be, the  
second was spoken with deep hatred, and the third was in an "of  
course" tone.

Tsunade grimaced inwardly. After all those years he still hadn't  
picked up on several things. Number one, she'd never like him. Number  
two, he was very ugly.

"So, where exactly are the pyramids?" The Toad Sage leaned over the paper.

"They're right there. The weirdly-shaped things." Tsunade looked at him.

"I'm impressed. For once you paid attention. That only means?"

He shuffled. "Okay, so the tour guide was kinda hot, and the tour  
guide was not a guy."

"Oh, but I thought you liked guys. After all you had a crush on  
Orochimaru." The innocence in her tone didn't quite match her look of  
pure malice.

"That was because I thought he looked like a girl."

Tsunade bent her head back over her paperwork.

"Don't grind your teeth like that. There isn't a dentist in Konoha  
that's authorized to deal with that kind of dental work. They wouldn't  
know what to do. After all, most ninja's biggest problem with their  
teeth getting chipped in battle."

She could feel him glaring at her for several minutes. But, as usual,  
he didn't remain mad at her for long.

"You're grumpy today. Why?"

"Lets see." She looked up from the paperwork. "I have to do paperwork,  
I have to talk to a perv, and this is the thirty-fifth anniversary of  
Dan's death. So, I think I have a right to be angry." In the minute of  
silence after her little outburst, they both could name another  
reason, but it was best not to be spoken about.

"Tsunade." Hesitantly, he looked at her face, "That was years ago. I  
know something like that can be very hard to forget and very hard to  
forgive but I need you to believe me when I say I'm sorry."

Tsunade snorted.

"What do you want?" Suddenly, she sounded very tired.

"Why do you ask that?" His 'innocent' look failed quite miserably.

"Because you never apologize unless you want something. I refuse to do  
the first thing that probably came into your mind, and I don't want to  
be pestered all day. So, spit it out!"

"I want you to come with me on this mission." The sincerity and  
gentleness in his voice surprised her.

Before she could formulate a reply, he quickly injected, "You could  
use a break. Besides, Shizune can handle the village. I'll pay for us  
to have separate rooms, and everything. I promise I won't use you for  
research. And, Naruto won't come along."

Tsunade thought. "It sounds tempting," she agreed.

"Come with me. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Tsunade smiled. She decided that she would go, especially since she  
could tease him about begging.

"Oh, I guess so."

"YES!!"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_$rt_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
Orochimaru lifted his head up when he heard the quite knock on the door.

"Come on," he hissed as he made himself look like he was doing very  
important things. In reality, he had been staring at a photo that he  
had hidden well in a drawer that no one could find but him. Kabuto  
swiftly entered the room.

"The plan is set." Even though the phrase itself was simple enough, it  
held a world of implications for the raven-haired man.

"He took the bait?"

Kabuto smiled sinisterly. "Yes, indeed. And he convinced Tsunade to  
come along with him."

Orochimaru allowed himself a small smile. Everything was falling into place.

"Good, good. How long will it take them to get there?"

"It will take them 30 days, sir. If we leave by the end of this week,  
we should get there before them." Kabuto allowed himself to relax. He  
never wanted Orochimaru to be mad at him.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru stood up, "I believe we should provide a  
welcoming committee for them, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I believe Sasuke may be ready to come with us."

Orochimaru's smile widen. "Kabuto, you and I are the welcoming  
committee. You may deal with the toad, and I will deal with Tsunade.  
Go, get ready."

Kabuto bowed, and smoothly left.

Orochimaru picked up the picture from where he placed it. It was an  
old team photo. Tsunade had her arm around Orochimaru and was smiling.  
There was a large scribble where Jiriaya should've been. After a few  
minutes, he set the picture down on his desk. No one dared enter his  
workroom without permission for fear of a horrible death.

Orochimaru stood up again, and left his office. Just before he closed  
the door, he turned and saw the picture again. Tsunade's smile seemed  
just a little bigger than before.

"Remember, Tsunade-hime. I said I would come back for you. I may have  
failed last time, but your luck is on my side this time." With that,  
he walked down the hall without a backward glance.


End file.
